Be The One to Five Years and Forever
by Sereniteen
Summary: [#5YearsWithEXO] —Merayakan ulang tahun bersama penggemar tentu menjadi suatu hal yang paling dinantikan sepanjang tahun oleh mereka—dari awal ulang tahun mereka berduabelas dan kini bersembilan. EXO's member Oneshoot RnR? :3


**Be The One to Five Years and Forever**

 **© 2017. Shelonia.**

* * *

Musik berdentum mengetuk tanpa ampun setiap gendang telinga kesembilannya. Sudah semacam profesional sejati mereka menggerakkan badan meliuk elok bak burung menarik hati pasangannya di musim kawin. Menatap awas pada gerakan yang mereka lakukan melalui dinding yang sudah disulap menjadi cermin besar memutari ruangan sedemikian rupa—benar-benar harus selaras dengan yang lainnya. Suhu _Air Conditioner_ sungguh berada pada titik terendahnya, tapi keringat tak pantang untuk berusaha mengalir meski dihalau seperti apapun usahanya. Napas mereka menderu bergerumul menjadi satu dalam udara untuk mereka hirup sekali lagi, pun untuk berkali-kalinya.

Satu suara bernada puas mereka keluarkan ketika bagian dari tarian mencapai bagian _action_ di akhirnya. Kesembilannya mengeluarkan refleks tubuh yang hampi serupa, seperti: menyurai rambut ke belakang, berselonjor, bersandar, tiduran, pun menenggak air dalam botol dengan begitu rakus. Seperti terjebak dalam gurun selama berpuluh-puluh hari, padahal masih memasuki musim dingin. Bukan berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah adanya.

Kim Joonmyeon melirik jam yang tergantung di atas pintu ruang tari. Pukul 1:23 dini hari. "Mari buat bentuk melingkar di tengah ruangan," kata Joonmyeon memerintah selaku pemimpin grup. Ia membuat gestur dengan tangannya ke arah kedelapan lainnya—menyuruh mereka mendekat.

Kedelapannya patuh mendekat, meskipun dengan cara yang aneh-aneh: merangkak atau berjalan dengan menyeret kaki. Semuanya menatap ke arah Joonmyeon. "Ada apa, Suho _-hyung_? Tidak biasanya kau mengumpulkan kami selepas latihan," ujar Kim Jongin selepas menguap karena kantuk.

Joonmyeon berdehem sejenak, lalu meneliti setiap raut dari para membernya. "Kupikir ini akan jadi kabar yang baik dan menghebohkan untuk kalian. Tolong semuanya tetap terjaga, aku butuh mengatakannya malam ini karena aku juga baru tahu beberapa jam yang lalu. Well, tadi sore." Joonmyeon menepuk kedua tangannya dengan harapan semua membernya masih terjaga.

"Cepat, Suho _-hyung_. Aku sungguh mengantuk." Satu yang paling muda diantara kesembilannya, Oh Sehun melontarkan protes lantaran Joonmyeon yang suka bertele-tele dengan omongannya.

Joonmyeon membawa kakinya yang semula berselonjor menjadi duduk menyila. Rautnya yang menenangkan berubah menjadi serius. Ia kembali meneliti wajah tiap membernya. "Agensi memberikan kesempatan untuk kita merayakan ulang tahun kelima bersama penggemar. _Staff_ yang akan mengatur segalanya. Kita hanya perlu bersiap—mungkin, acaranya akan seperti konser mini. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin—aku akan membicarakan lebih lanjut dengan manager-hyung besok," kata Joonmyeon.

Keseluruhan menampilkan raut sumringah dan penuh kelegaan. Merayakan ulang tahun bersama penggemar tentu menjadi suatu hal yang paling dinantikan sepanjang tahun oleh mereka—dari awal ulang tahun mereka berduabelas dan kini bersembilan. Tentu masa ulang tahun merupakan suatu momen paling haru yang pernah dirasakan setiap suatu hal yang pernah merasa terlahir.

Mereka berduabelas, ya?

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian." Joonmyeon membuat segaris senyum di bibirnya. "Jika saja slogan _'We Are One'_ tidak begitu menghasilkan apa-apa bagi kita, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon selanjutnya.

Kedelapannya membuat mimik berpikir. "Kurasa _'We Are One'_ memang tidak terlalu menghasilkan apa-apa bagi kita. Kau tahu maksudku, berduabelas menjadi bersembilan. Tapi, kurasa EXO-L menjadikannya terlalu menghasilkan." Park Chanyeol menjawab di tengah lamunan para member lain.

"Ya, kurasa ini semua berkat EXO-L. Aku sangat yakin bahwa, tidak hanya aku—kalian semua sangat _down_ pada masa itu. Tentu tidak mudah setelah sekian lama menjalani masa training yang terbilang lama—atau sangat lama akhirnya debut, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan datang menghatam seperti bom nuklir yang dijatuhkan pihak musuh. EXO-L membawa kita untuk tetap _up_ dan kembali menghasilkan lagu sampai _boom_ —merajai musik, kurasa." Byun Baekhyun yang semula mendengarkan dengan malas kembali bersemangat menguatkan argumen Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Semuanya kembali andil dalam atensi. Sepertinya obrolan malam selapas latihan kali ini menjadi sedikit lebih panjang.

"Aku hanya saja—saat itu berpikiran sempit jika saja aku gagal debut atau _'Apakah grup ini hanya memiliki masa sampai disini? Dan semuanya selesai? Secepat ini?'_ pikiran seperti itu sungguh menghantuiku saat masa sulit masuk mengendap diantara kita waktu itu." Joonmyeon seperti kembali mengenang masa lalu.

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi guru tari jika tidak menjadi bagian dari EXO," kata Kim Jongin menyeletuk. "Tapi, sungguh menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan orang baru yang terlahir untuk menjadi keluargaku sampai selama ini—tidak, selamanya." Ada kekehan ringan di akhir kalimat Jongin menjadikan semuanya mengulas senyum bahagia.

"Suho _-ya_ , aku tahu menjadi pemimpin sangat melelahkan—terlebih dengan makhluk seperti mereka yang kau pimpin. Tapi, aku berharap—sebagai yang tertua, kau tidak akan pernah merasa lelah dengan kami semua. Jika terlalu lelah, katakan semuanya yang mengganjal di hatimu pada kami. Atau jika kau mempunyai sedikit rasa ragu pada _dongsaeng_ mu, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku. Kau leader, tapi kau juga harus tahu batasanmu untuk menyokong segala hal. Jika mereka tidak mau menuruti apa katamu, katakan padaku! Akan kubuat mereka seperti yang kau inginkan. Aku percaya jika kau selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kami dan grup ini." Kim Minseok, yang tertua sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak percakapan dari adik-adiknya pun ikut menguatkan Joonmyeon yang tepat duduk bersisihan dengannya. Telapaknya mengusap punggung Joonmyeon tanpa henti selama ia berbicara.

Joonmyeon merasa hatinya sangat tenang. Tanpa terasa, setitik air mata meluncur bebas melewati pipinya. Ia mencoba terkekeh dan menatap langit-langit ruang tari untuk menghilangkan atmosfer melankolis yang diciptakannya tanpa sadar.

" _Uri leader jjang_!" Zhang Yixing tersenyum menampilkan dimple menawannya disertai dua acungan jempol untuk Joonmyeon.

"Maaf.. jika tiba-tiba sudah menciptakan suasana melankolis. Gara-gara Xiumin _-hyung_ ," kata Joonmyeon dibarengi kekehan lembutnya yang mengalun. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berpikir jika ia mendapat begitu banyak orang baik di sekitarnya.

" _Hyung_.. Suho _-hyung_.. lihat aku! Kau harus tahu jika kami semua selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu. Segalanya tentangmu, _hyung_. Jangan sakit dan jangan jadi cengeng jika untuk suatu hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Kau harus bahagia untukmu, kami, dan penggemar." Do Kyungsoo dengan senyum berbentuk hatinya memberi dukungan lain.

Kim Jongdae pun turut melakukan aksinya. Ia merangkulkan masing-masing lengannya pada pundak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berada di samping kanan-kirinya. "Mari berangkulan untuk usia kita yang akan menginjak lima dan tetap seperti ini sampai menua kelak. Sampai para penggemar telah lelah memberikan cintanya untuk kita, grup kita. Setidaknya kita harus mengakhiri pagi ini dengan sebuah harapan baru sebelum usia kita menginjak lima tahun. Mari terus berharap dan berusaha mengabulkan!" Jongdae mengatakannya dengan nada jenaka.

Mereka pun berangkulan dan meminta suatu harapan dalam hati untuk menyambut usia mereka yang akan menginjak lima tahun.

* * *

 **—e)(o—**

* * *

 **"KIM MINSEOK! KIM JOONMYEON! ZHANG YIXING! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KIM JONGDAE! PARK CHANYEOL! DO KYUNGSOO! KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN! _WE ARE ONE_! E, X, O! _SARANGHAJJA_!"**

Suara penggemar nampak begitu bersemangat menyoraki kesembilan member yang tak kalah bersemangat menampilkan aksi panggung terbaik. Hari ini tiba, ulang tahun mereka. Tempat mereka menyelenggarkan acara dipadati para penggemar, EXO-L dengan _hand-banner_ yang mereka bawa. _Silver ocean_ sungguh cantik menyapa mata kesembilannya. Mereka pun mengakhiri tampilan panggung mereka dengan action yang apik di akhir. Kesembilannya berbaris menjajar dan membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, sungguh mengapresiasi para penggemar yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk datang.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk datang." Joonmyeon kembali membuka suara untuk kesekian kalinya dalam acara yang sedang mereka helat bersama penggemar. "Um—tolong jangan berteriak terlalu keras jika itu membuat tenggorokan kalian sakit," lanjutnya dengan sedikit tertawa.

Para penggemar tetap melakukan teriakan mereka. Menyorakan jika mereka tidak apa-apa. _**"GWAENCANHA!"**_

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa tetap menerima cinta dari kalian selama ini." Chanyeol ikut membuka mulut. "Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, kalian semua _jjang_!" lanjut Chanyeol dengan memberikan _flying-love_ kepada para penggemar.

"Tiba saatnya untuk meniup lilin. Mari semua membuat harapan untuk kita semua setelah itu kita tiup lilinnya bersama-sama!" Jongdae yang datang dari belakang panggung membawa troli dengan kue _tart_ bertingkat lima di atasnya berteriak. Ada akrilik yang menggambarkan karakter kesembilannya ditancapkan di tingkat paling atas _tart_. Lalu, sebuah _banner_ yang dibuat dari cokelat putih bertuliskan _'EXO-L,_ SARANGHAJJA _!'_ berwarna cokelat menggantung indah disanggah oleh _wafer roll_ di kedua sisinya. Krimnya berwarna _silver_ dengan cokelat putih dan juga jaring yang terbuat dari karamel sebagai _topping_ nya.

Mewah sekali.

"EXO-L, bersiaplah! Ini untuk kalian semua!" Kesembilan member berteriak bersamaan. Dan mereka pun meniup lilin bersama para penggemar. Lalu riuh pun memenuhi telinga.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk lima tahun ini. Kami berharap kalian masih cukup sudi dan bersedia untuk mencintai kami lebih lama lagi," ucap Kyungsoo kepada para penggemar.

"NE!" Para penggemar menjawab mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Tetaplah menjadi satu untuk lima tahun dan selamanya. EXO-L, saranghajja!" teriak kesembilan member dengan bungkukkan sembilan puluh derajat.

Dan berakhirlah sudah perayaan ulang tahun kelima mereka dengan para penggemar. Rasanya seperti terlahir kembali.

 _'Ya, tetaplah menjadi satu untuk lima tahun dan selamanya. EXO,_ saranghajja _!'_

* * *

 **kkeut.**

* * *

Memeriahkan Happy #5YearsWithEXO ^^


End file.
